Among other things in the semiconductor industry and in the manufacture of optical storage media, a pattern is to be transferred to an object. There are a number of different techniques for transferring a pattern to an object, such as optical lithography and electron beam lithography. A technique which has recently come into use and which, for instance, is used for manufacturing CDs (compact disks) is transferring a pattern by pressing.
PCT Application SE01/00527 discloses a device and a method for transferring a pattern from a pressing means to a substrate, which is provided with a layer, by means of pressing. In the application, a technique to obtain an even pressure over the entire surface of the pressing means is described.
In the manufacture of, among other things, rotating storage media, it is important for the pattern which is being transferred to the object to be centered in relation to a central rotational axis.
However, SE01/00527 does not teach how the pattern can be centered in relation to a rotational axis.
In the semiconductor technique, a pattern is often aligned to another pattern by means of alignment marks provided, respectively, on the substrate to which the pattern is to be transferred and on the mask from which the pattern is to be transferred.
One example of a technical field with a great need for pattern alignment is the manufacture of the new generation hard disks, in which the surface has been formed with a structure to obtain a high storage capacity. Traditional hard disks are provided with a magnetic layer on both sides. When formatting the hard disk, magnetic areas are defined simultaneously on both sides of the hard disk by means of a read/write fork on each side. In order to increase the storage capacity, the size of the magnetized areas has traditionally been reduced. These areas can, however, only be reduced to a certain limit before an area is affected by adjacent areas to such a degree that the storage of data in one area changes data in an adjacent area.
One way of solving this problem is to define magnetic areas in advance in each layer, the areas being separated by a non-magnetic material.
In this case, however, it is necessary for the magnetic areas on both sides to be situated at the same radial distance from the rotational axis to enable the read fork to read and write on both sides simultaneously. It is of less importance that the areas are not situated in the same positions in the tangential direction.
Thus, there is a need for a method and a device for aligning a substrate in relation to a pressing means with a structure.
There is also a need for a method and a device for aligning two pressing means in relation to each other and in relation to a substrate.